


[PODFIC] Pine Woods

by wonderwhatthisbuttondoes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Clothed Sex, Finnish Cabin, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Sauna, Snowed In, Unsafe Sex, geographically challenged Canadian Shack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderwhatthisbuttondoes/pseuds/wonderwhatthisbuttondoes
Summary: Author's summary:After a mission goes awry, McCree and Hanzo are forced to flee into the Finnish wilderness. Will they find shelter before they freeze to death? And more importantly, what are they going to do to stave off boredom if they do find safety?





	[PODFIC] Pine Woods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coinin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coinin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pine Woods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15595557) by [coinin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coinin/pseuds/coinin). 



Posted with fic author's permission. Should that permission be withdrawn for any reason, let me know and I'll take this down.

All story credit: [coinin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coinin/pseuds/coinin)

 

Podfic length: About 1.9 hours

 

~~UPDATE (12/19/2018): on account of Tumblr _losing it's damn mind_ , I will have to upload the audio files to this work someplace else.  That'll happen, but I haven't figured out where else to host the files just yet.~~

**Update (12/23/2018): Wooooo! MP3 audio files now hosted on Dropbox, let me know if there are any issues accessing/playing.** (note: just ignore the popup begging you to sign up/sign in, you can listen/download the files fine without it)

Listen to/download MP3 files hosted on Dropbox:

[Part 1](https://www.dropbox.com/s/46047fqcaew588j/Pine%20Woods_part%201.mp3?dl=0)

[Part 2](https://www.dropbox.com/s/m7647os9ev5w94h/Pine%20Woods_part%202.mp3?dl=0)

[Part 3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ar4hnvs38b0cwu3/Pine%20Woods_part_3.mp3?dl=0)

[Part 4](https://www.dropbox.com/s/fn6b1wq4s6l4wea/Pine%20Woods_part%204.mp3?dl=0)

[Part 5](https://www.dropbox.com/s/e1qtz563cof168p/Pine%20Woods_part%205.mp3?dl=0)

[Part 6](https://www.dropbox.com/s/jr6uiys55ndwypx/Pine%20Woods_part%206.mp3?dl=0) (Now with some deeply relevant-to-my-interests  [Fanart](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/347946) by [captainneedsnosleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNeedsNoSleep))

[Part 7](https://www.dropbox.com/s/js53nbkqh980ccf/Pine%20Woods_part%207.mp3?dl=0)

[Part 8](https://www.dropbox.com/s/59qfcyse2ivwro1/Pine%20Woods_part%208_-end-.mp3?dl=0) (final chapter post, 11-19-2018)

 

Outtakes:  _“[Kiertämäjärvi Autiotupa](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4nqq61ik59p9jut/Kiert%C3%A4m%C3%A4j%C3%A4rvi%20Autiotupa_outtake%20from%20Pine%20Woods.mp3?dl=0)”   -_Finnish language speakers, I tried.

 


End file.
